


Felt so lonely in your company

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Money can't buy happiness: The David Rose Story, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: "This is where you grew up?" Patrick asks faintly. He's not sure what he expected when David started giving him random directions, but he definitely wasn't expecting to park up in front of this stark reminder of David's past.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	Felt so lonely in your company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphinaBoswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/gifts).



> Em asked for "David and Patrick drive past the old Rose mansion" and it's literally the only time I've managed to keep a Jukebox prompt within the discord comment box limit like we're supposed to 😂 
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Gotye

"This is where you grew up?" Patrick asks faintly. He's not sure what he expected when David started giving him random directions, but he definitely wasn't expecting to park up in front of this stark reminder of David's past.

"Mm-hmm," David says absently, his gaze wandering over as much of the property as is visible from the street.

"It's..." _Ostentatious. Pretentious. Garish._ "Huge," he manages finally.

He knows, in theory, that the Roses were mega-rich. He's heard all about the private jet and the yachts and Alexis' travel escapades and the star-studded parties that went on for days. But hearing the stories is quite different to seeing evidence of the staggering level of wealth they once had right here in front of him.

He's pulled out of his musings by David's snort. "Huge is right. Made it very easy for us to never actually see each other."

Patrick reaches over and brushes his hand without speaking. By the time he came to Schitt's Creek, David and his family were close — dysfunctional, but close. But he's heard from Stevie and Twyla and Ray that that's not how they were when they first moved to town.

"We didn't move here until I was eight," David continues. "Alexis was five. I don't think she remembers the place before this, but I do. It was a big, fancy house, but it was still a house. This was..." he frowns, twisting his engagement rings around his fingers. "This was where we went wrong."

Patrick laces their fingers together and squeezes tightly. "You all figured it out," he says, unable to think of more reassuring words.

David smiles at him. "We did," he says. "Come on, I've seen enough."

Patrick watches his husband carefully all the way back to the car, but David doesn't look back at the mansion once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
